


Primrose Hill Secondary School

by malibu_island



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malibu_island/pseuds/malibu_island
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry Styles's first week as a food technology teacher at Primrose Hill. His students are all well behaved and polite. It's a shame his colleagues aren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry had spent ages picking his suit for his first day at a new job. He was going to be a teacher in food technology, replacing the lady who had left on maternity leave for six months.

His interview was nervewracking, but pleasant at the same time. Mr Cowell, the headteacher at Primrose Hill, was calm and polite. He'd asked Harry about his work experience, what sort of teaching style he would choose and what he could bring to the role.

Obviously, Harry had said something right in the interview room, as he received an email the next week, informing him he'd been successful and asking for him to start work the first Monday morning after Christmas holidays.

It was 8:30 am as Harry pulled up into the car park, pulling out his briefcase and walking to the reception area.

It was January, the first Monday back after the Christmas break and chilly.  
Harry loosened his thick winter coat before entering the blisfully warm building.

"Hi, Harry Styles?" Harry asked the receptionist.

"Harry Styles, the new technology teacher right? I'm Dermot, the receptionist and Simon's PA. I'll just let him know you've arrived."

"Thanks." Harry smiled as Dermot went through a side door, taking in the newly clean entrance hall. When Harry had arrived for his interview, it had been dusty and dirty, seriously needing a deep clean.

"Hello Harry, how are you?" came Simon's booming voice from behind him as the headmaster extends a hand.

Harry shakes his hand, smiling wide, "Very good, thank you, Mr Cowell."

"It's Simon. I feel old enough, with the kids calling me that, never mind about my staff. You ready to see your office?"

"Definitely, Simon."

-

 

Harry's office is on the third floor, looking out over the school's green. There's two other desks littered with stationary, situated in opposite corners to his own.

"Feel free to put posters up. Niall is a fan of The Direction, as you could probably tell." Simon smiles, pointing at the poster of the boyband hanging by one of the desks.

"Oh, one more thing, Harry, Mrs Knowles left you a lesson plan before she left, so you can have a good read of it before your first lesson at 10."

"I'll have a read through of it now, thank you for showing me around."

"Not a problem. Hope you have a good day." and then Simon's gone, door shutting behind him.

-

"Good morning students! I'm Harry Styles and I'll be your new teacher until next summer, possibly longer, depending on if Mrs Knowles comes back from maternity leave." Harry smiles at the room full of students.

Most of them smile back, except for the boy passed out on the back row.

"Could someone wake our friend at the back there up please? Drool is unhygenic for a practical lesson."

A wave of "Yes's" goes through the clasroom and relief settles over Harry like sugar icing.

-

The Staff Room was empty when Harry arrived at half 12. There was a circle of chairs and a small kitchinette in the corner and a pink- kettle. _Huh_ , Harry thought, _you don't see neon pink kettles often_.

The kettle should have been a good enough warning about his colleagues when they burst in through the door, five minutes later.

"Well well well, who do we got here?" a young man with blondey-brown hair and bright blue eyes asks, standing over Harry who was sat eating his fruit out of a lunchbox.

Harry swallows the orange piece with difficulty, the guy is quite intimidating and goes to reply when a girl with brunette curls smacks him upside the head with a magazine.

"It's who do we _have_ here, honestly Louis." she shakes her head, curls bouncing before she turns to Harry.

"I'm Eleanor Calder, English language and literature." she extends a hand and Harry tentatively shakes it, smiling.

"Harry Styles, Food technology. It's my first day." he replies.

"Curly haired people are _everywhere_." Louis mutters from the kettle, glaring mutinously at Eleanor.

"For God's sake Lou, there's only me and Harry who actually _have_ curly hair in the whole school of teachers." Eleanor snipes back as a man with a quiff walks in with another teacher next to him.

"Ah, Grimmy, Finchy, we have another curly haired person joining our student body!" Louis calls to them. Grimmy and Finchy laugh, waving at Harry.

"Don't worry, Louis has a thing against people with quiffs as well." the quiff guy stage whispers as he walks over and sinks down next to Harry.

"Nick Grimshaw, head of music." he pauses, looking at Harry, "Harry Styles, food technology right? Do you know how to make cake?" Nick asks

"Did someone say cake?" A blonde Irish man walks past, stuffing four jaffa cakes in his mouth simultaneously.

"Yeah...what kind of cake?" Harry asks cautiously as Nick yanks as a jaffa cake out of the blonde man's hand.

"Get you, _Mr Kipling_ , 'what kind of cake?'" Louis mocks from across the room, perched on the kitchen tabletop. Eleanor elbows him, mouthing "Sorry" at Harry.

"I was thinking carrot? I need a cake for the music meeting tonight." Nick smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he does.

"Very prepared, Grimshaw." Louis interjects before Eleanor shouts at him, "Jesus, Louis, shut up!"

"Ah, who pissed in ye cornflakes, Lou?" the Irish guy asks and a guy with short, spikey hair speaks up, "I think it's more a case of who shitted in his weetabix, Niall. Welcome to Primrose Hill, Harry. I'm Liam. That's Niall-" Liam points at the blonde man who now has three biscuits in his mouth, "-and Zayn will be here any minute."

"He's probably off snogging Perrie in a broomcupboard somewhere." Louis says, casually dunking a rich tea in his mug.

"LOUIS!" 

It's a very long lunch hour.


	2. Tea and Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds himself with an all access pass to a DJ booth. Louis and Niall start a prank war. It's an interesting second day in Harry's new job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the last chapter was a little sloppy. When you're writing on a train and the signal could go at any second, grammar and spelling are the last things on your mind.

The next morning is even colder, another few inches of snow fell overnight, making the roads like an ice rink for cars. He can't even make a coffee for himself because his new apartment didn't have a kettle yet.

Harry had been given such a short time to move, meaning half of his stuff was still unpacked, lying in neatly stacked boxes in the hallway.

Harry's twitchy to say the least when he arrives at the school an hour later. He waves at Dermot and heads to the staffroom.

The staffroom is empty when he gets there and it's not until Harry has shrugged off his coat and is making a cup of tea when Nick barges in, shivering.

"Bloody freezing out there. How you doing, Harold?" He asks, yanking off his coat and joining Harry by the kettle.

"It's Harry." he mumbles back, fishing the teabag out of the mug.

"Harry." Nick rolls the word around in his mouth like a wine taster trying a particularly good vintage bottle. Harry likes the way Nick says his name, he likes the way Nick's eyes crinkle at the corners when he smiles, like the way he's grinning now.

Harry looks away, out of the window at the flurries of white when Nick speaks again.

"How are you, Harry?"

Harry hides his smile behind the cup of tea.

"I'm good, thank you, Nicholas.'

It's too good to resist, and Nick's mouth drops open comically.

"I-you little bugger. How has Louis corrupted you already?"

Harry beams, giving Nick an absolutely shit eating grin.

"Nope, all me. Although is Louis always like that?"

"Oh Louis is always rude to people he likes. It's just who he is."

Nick lifts the mug to his lips and Harry's eyes follow the movement.

"So, is Louis-"

The staffroom door bangs open, Louis running through looking wild eyed and laughing.

"Oh no. Louis, what have you done?" Nick asks, horrified at Louis's comic-book-villain cackle.

"Oh nothing, just hid a certain persons custard creams. Blondie's going to be very unhappy."

Nick sighs, shaking his head, "Louis, you're insane."

"I take it Niall doesn't like it when people move his food?" Harry asks and Louis cackles even more, pouring himself a cup of tea from the leftover water in the kettle.

The door squeaks open, two people sliding through, their coats covered in snow.

"Fucking ridiculous, I curled my hair this morning for no reason-" The blonde girl snaps, yanking off her beanie as the boy with a blonde stripe running through his quiff pushes one of the blonde strands behind her ear.

"It looks fine, babe."

"Zayn, it doesn't, the curls dropped out and now I look like a twat-"

"Oi, lovebirds. This is Harry Styles, our new foodie." Nick calls out, making Harry flush.

Zayn reaches over and shakes his hand.

"Zayn Malik, art department."

Perrie does the same, eyeing up his hair.

"Perrie Edwards, dance. How do you get your hair to stay curly?"

Louis wails from the corner, " _I'm surrounded by quiffs and curls_!"

"Oh put a sock in it, Tomlinson." Perrie sniffs.

"Yeah, how would Eleanor feel if she caught you insulting her hair?" a voice asks from the doorway. It's Matt Fincham, Grimmy's friend.

"She'd probably _sock_ me over the head. Which reminds me, I need to go see her about something. Oh, by the everyone, if Niall walks in, red faced and demanding to know the location of his beloved biscuits, tell him Lou sends his love and kisses." Louis replies smoothly, grabbing his bag and bowing to the room before he leaves.

Sure enough, when Niall arrives five minutes later, furious, Zayn shrugs and tells him it was Louis. Niall storms off to find the P.E. Teacher, swearing vengeance.

It turns out to be day one of the prank war.

-

Harry sits at the front of the class while the students fill out their review worksheets for last lesson's practical class.

He flicks through his lesson plan as the students scribble away, completely silent except for the scratch of pencil on paper.

A kid puts his hand up, pointing at the paper and Harry gets up from his desk, walking over.

"Sir, you specified that we use a certain amount of vegetables in our pizza recipe, but my pen's exploded over that part of the booklet."

Harry nods and takes a look at the ink stained work sheet, "Alex, isn't it? Just one second, I'll get you another."

His office is right next to the classroom, so Harry doesn't have to walk far to collect the extra booklet.

Harry walks in, finding Niall attempting to shove a basket full of clothes that Harry assumes is the P.E. Department's spare kit, into the wardrobe that's meant for paperwork.

"Niall- what are you doing?"

"Vengeance." Niall replies conversationally, giving the basket a hard push before it finally fits on the shelf.

"Don't you think you're overreacting? Louis only took a packet of custard creams. Plus, the students might need that." Harry reasons, only to get an eyeroll from Niall in response.

"Don't you think you should be teaching a class? Niall shoots back after a moment."

"I was just getting a student a booklet. How did you even steal that without them noticing?" Harry asks, gesturing to the basket. It's pretty big, barely fitting in the wardrobe.

"Correction, Harry. I'm borrowing it temporarily for amusement. Stealing would mean I intend on _keeping_ Louis's stinky clothes." Niall beams at him, slamming the doors shut on the basket with difficulty.

"Alright." Harry breathes, heading for the exit with the spare booklet in hand, "Just leave me out of it!"

-

By lunchtime, various important items have dissapeared from the P.E. and Food Technology department. Harry puts his foot down when the printer goes missing.

"Louis, I need the printer back."

Louis places a hand over his heart and pretends he's apalled.

"Why, Harry, I'm terribly offended you'd accuse me of such crimes."

"You can print it off from Music, Harry." Nick offers, sat in his chair with his laptop perched on his knees.

Louis swoons, "Flirting with the newbie and he's barely been here a day, shame on you, Grimshaw."

Nick frowns at Louis and resumes typing on his laptop. Harry could swear there's a slight flush on his cheeks.

"Thanks, Nick. I appreciate it." Harry replies, shooting Nick a grateful smile

Nick smiles back and he can't help but feel warmth spreading through him that has nothing to do with his tea.

-

Harry ends up printing all of tomorrow's worksheets from Nick's office.

He's staring at the posters on the wall as he waits for the prints to finish.

One of them reads, in bright blue writing "NICK GRIMSHAW, AUGUST 28TH @ BUTTERHOUSE NIGHTCLUB, 12AM TO 4AM."

"You DJ?" he turns to Nick who looks up from his computer, eyebrows raised slightly.

"Um, yeah. Not as much nowadays. I still try to keep my youth alive, though." he answers with a grin and Harry nods thoughtfully.

"I used to be in a band." Harry replies, sorting through the piles of paper as Nick resumes typing.

"Well, Harry Styles. If you'd ever like to see what the music scene looks like nowadays, I'd be more than happy to let you chill in the booth while I do a set."

"Really?" Harry's face lights up with excitement, "That would be so cool, I'd love that."

"Well next time I do a set, I'll invite you along."

"Thank you, Nick." Harry grins, gathering his stuff up as the clock on Nick's wall hits 6pm.

"No problem. Drive home safe, Haz."

The nickname makes Harry go weak at the knees and he feels almost giddy when he calls back a "Cheers, Grimmy!" before leaving to go home to his skeleton bare apartment.


End file.
